It's a Love Story
by classof7teen
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles inspired by prompts I am given or ideas I come up with. Chapter 8: You Owe Me
1. Life Is Good

**Prompt: **Deeks & Kensi with their little ninja assassin babies (and by that I mean regular babies).

**A/N: **If you have a prompt you can PM me or hit up my inbox on tumblr (littlemartys) and I will happily write something for you.

* * *

They were both awake enough to hear the footsteps of a little kid coming down the hall.

"Well, so much for sleeping in," Deeks mumbled as he tugged Kensi closer to him.

She turned so she was facing him. "Good morning to you to," she said and then pecked him on the lips.

"How long do you give it before she comes in here in crawls up in between us?" He asked while tracing small circles on the small of her back.

Getting greeted by their little girl, Lily Marie, in the morning was an almost daily thing, especially on the weekends.

"One minute, two minutes max," she replied back.

She was right. A minute later a curly blonde haired little girl with big blue eyes and olive skin had her head poked through the cracked open door. She opened the door wider and made her way across the bedroom with a teddy bear in hand.

Kensi and Deeks could feel the edge of the blanket at the bottom of the bed being lifted up and tiny body crawling under it. That was the sign for them to drift apart a bit so she could move in between them. Lily's head soon popped out from under the blanket and she had a big smile plastered across her face. She turned over and flopped onto her back, still clutching onto her teddy bear.

"Good morning daddy," she chirped and turned her head towards to Deeks. "Morning mommy," she said and then turned her head towards Kensi.

"Morning squirt," he said and then cracked a loud smooch on her cheek. She was definitely a daddy's girl. Deeks had her tightly wound around his finger. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm hungry," she said innocently.

"You're hungry?" He asked and raised an eye brow.

She nodded her head quickly.

"Well if you give me a kiss…" He tapped a finger on his cheek. "I will make you and your mom chocolate chip pancakes."

The little girl quickly obliged with a big grin on her face and brought her head up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Deeks got up and out of bed and kneeled down next to Kensi's side of the bed. "Do I get a kiss princess?" He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes, you do." She brought her lips to his. "You are feeding me and the little person inside of me," she whispered. They both looked down to her slightly swollen stomach.

"I thought I was your princess," Lily said with a pouty face as she rested her head on Kensi's stomach.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are. You and your mom are both my princess'. Now I don't want my princess' to starve so I am going to go make them breakfast."

With that being said he got up and headed to the kitchen to make chocolate chip pancakes for a party of four.


	2. Halloween Fun

**Prompt: **Kensi and Deeks go shopping

**A/N: **Remember you can always PM me or inbox me on tumblr (littlemartys) with a prompt.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

* * *

He had spent the whole afternoon pushing a shopping cart for Kensi while she shopped. He still isn't quite sure how he got pulled into this. Oh yeah, Kensi had offered to help out with the little Halloween party they were having at Sam's house. He was surprised; this kind of thing seemed like a job for Nell. But when Kensi came to him asking is he wanted to help he couldn't back down. So here he was, pushing around a cart of pumpkins and Halloween decorations.

"Kennnnnsiiiii, I'm tired and hungry," he whined.

She turned away from the shelf of all of the Halloween candy, "Stop whining you baby. We are almost done."

"First of all I am not whining." Kensi glared at him. "Ok, maybe I am whining but I am just hungry and tired. I also never pegged you for the Halloween type."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And what is the Halloween type?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"Somebody who likes kids and-" He should have kept his mouth shut and not said that because who knows what was coming his way.

She stopped him mid-sentence, "I don't hate kids!"

"Ok let me re-word that, somebody who doesn't get nervous and or scared around kids and somebody who doesn't eat the whole bowl of Halloween candy before the kids even make it to the door."

She wasn't going to argue with him there, kids did make her nervous and last year when she helped him pass out Halloween candy she might have eaten almost the whole bowl.

"So what is it?" he asked. "What is it about Halloween?"

She was quiet at first and didn't answer him. She just grabbed three bags of candy off the shelf and plopped them into the cart Deeks had been pushing all day. She was looking down with her hands gripping on the side of the cart, but then she looked up and a little smile tugged at her lips.

"My dad, when I was little. If he was home for Halloween he would take me to a big pumpkin patch and let me pick out my favorite pumpkin. Then we would come home and carve it."

"Kens, you don't have-" He didn't want her to feel pressured into telling him. He knows how much she loves and misses her dad.

"It's fine." She didn't mind talking about it and she trusts Deeks. "On Halloween night he always would carry me around on his shoulders if I wasn't running up to houses. Then we would come home and spread all of my candy out on the living room floor and eat it until we felt like we were going to explode." She let out a small laugh. "Halloween was one of favorite memories as a kid."

He sort of felt honored she was telling him this, because her father was not a person she talked about a lot.

He went to stand next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So Donald Blye is the influence behind your sugar diet?"

She couldn't help but keep the smile off her face. "Yeah, I guess you could say he was."

"Well, princess, tell you what? Let's pay for all of this and then we can go to my place and eat candy until we feel like we are going to explode and watch Hocus Pocus." He nudged her side.

She looked up to him. "I'd like that."

Ok, so maybe helping his partner shop for Halloween stuff wasn't that bad.


	3. First Time For Everything

**Prompt: **Kensi and Deeks' first "I love you's"

* * *

"Deeeeeeksss," she shrieked as she was running around his apartment while he was trying to go at her with flour. He already did once. Then she got him back by cracking an egg on his head, which was a terrible idea because he just came at her with more flour.

This is what teaching Kensi how to make a chocolate cake for the first time had somehow turned into to. Running around his apartment while he had egg dripping from his hair and she was covered in flour.

He had somehow managed to sneak up behind her and bring his hands up in front of her face to smear even more flour on her face.

"Yes, princess?" he said into her ear.

She turned around slowly to face him. "I am going to kill you." He was able to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her up of the floor quick enough before she reached for another egg. Her hands slid up his side and were now resting on his shoulders.

He now carried a lopsided grin on his face. "You would never do that."

She was looking down at him. She raised an eye brow and tilted her head a bit. "And what makes you think that?"

"Hmm, let me think, because you love me."

"You're right, I do love you," she said.

_She said he was right, ha!_ But that is not what surprised him. Not only what Kensi just said surprise Deeks, but it also surprised herself. She hasn't said I love you to somebody since- since Jack. She was so comfortable around Deeks it came naturally. She didn't have to panic about it or over think it. It was the first time she had said that to him and felt so normal.

It _was_ normal. They had finally settled everything they had been dancing around for the past few years. After everything the both of them have gone through they finally admitted there true feelings. It took some time, but they did it. And here they were; they were happy. The both of them haven't been this happy in a long time.

He placed her down on the floor and brought his hands up to cup her face. "I love you too." He dipped her head back and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

When they both pulled back a little out of breath she had a mischievous grin on her face and before he knew it she quickly released from his grasp, grabbed a handful of flour, and threw it at his face.

Oh yeah, he loves her.


	4. Someday

**Prompt: **Kensi and Deeks babysit Sam's kid. Well more Deeks, you'll see.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Kensi and Deeks were babysitting Sam's little girl again. After the first time they babysat according to Sam, his little girl wanted Uncle Deeks and Aunt Kensi back so here they were.

The night had consisted of playing house, making cookies, and finger painting. The trio was now plopped on the couch watching a movie. Kensi, who was curled up on Deeks' side, was sound asleep. _Who knew all it took was a kid to knock out his partner?_ On the other hand the little girl was still awake and so was Deeks.

The ending credits were rolling when the she asked him a question.

"Uncle Deeks?" she whispered as she climbed into his lap as careful as possible without trying to wake up Kensi.

"Yes munchkin," he said as he looked at her.

"Is Aunt Kensi your princess?" She asked. "Like in all of my favorite movies, there is always a prince and a princess and they are in love."

Deeks was sort of stunned by what she was saying.

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She couldn't help but release a small giggle. "You know what I mean. Are you in love with her? Is she _your _princess?" She said again.

Here he was with a seven year old girl asking him if he is in love with his partner. He wasn't going to say no to the kid, because he would be lying. He would be lying if he said there wasn't any part of him that would want something more with Kensi. Their "thing" had been something they had been dancing around for years, but neither of them had yet to admit it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Welllllll," she said elongating the word. "Just the way you look at her really."

"Really?" he said. He couldn't believe it. If this kid could see what he had with Kensi imagine what every other person sees. Hell, they would think they are together.

She nodded her head quickly.

"So you didn't answer my question. Are you her prince?"

Deeks wasn't going to lie or deny anything. He looked down at Kensi, who was still curled up to his side sound asleep (Or so he thought). "Maybe someday," he said and the tiniest smile tugged at his lips.

"Well she is in love with you to," she said and yawned as she stretched her arms out and laid her head on Deeks' chest. "I just know it."


	5. Plant Serial Killer

**A/N:** This is what happens when my mind goes to the scene we never got in Paper Soldiers.

* * *

You could say the fourteen plants that have been killed since July was still a hot topic.

"So Kensi," Sam said. "What is it going to be next?" he said with a smirk on his face as the four of them were standing in the middle of the bullpen about to leave. "A sunflower, daisy, or are you going to try out your dream of home grown oregano?

"Ha, ha, ha," she said dryly. They didn't seem to want to let this go.

Callen chimed in right after. "Yeah, what is it going to be?" he said turning towards her. "Are you going to sneak into the nursery and take down your picture?"

She turned to Deeks with a raised eye brow knowing he had a remark to make about her dead plants.

"I think you should stick to hobby that doesn't involve keeping something alive, like knitting or scrapbooking." He suggested with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up," she said and gave them all a death glare with her hands on her hips.

"Kensi, you killed something that thrives in Death Valley. I think that is an indicator you need to find a different hobby," Callen said as he patted her shoulder before he walked out.

"Just remember, if you had normal hours this wouldn't be a situation," Sam said and then followed Callen out.

Now it was just her and Deeks.

"I think I need a drink," she said. "Want to join me?"

This whole plant thing was hitting her hard, a lot harder than she had expected.

"I would love to, partner," he said. "But I want to give you something first."

She tilted her head in confusion. What the hell was he going to give her? He reached under his desk and brought out a plant.

She definitely was confused.

"I got you plant," he said holding it out in front of him.

"Deeks, were you not just here five minutes ago?" He just told her she needed to find something to do that doesn't involve keeping something alive and here he was giving her a plant, what her whole situation revolved around.

He stepped closer to her and passed her the plant. "It's one of those fake plastic plants."

She couldn't help but keep the big idiotic grin off her face as she fixed her gaze at him.

"You did not?" She asked.

He was smiling with her now. "Sure did princess, no watering or any other taking care of. This fake fern right here will last a life time. There won't be any more plants dying anytime soon," He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

This is exactly why he is the best partner ever. She would never tell him that because his ego would grow even bigger, but he was pretty amazing.


	6. Good

**Prompt: **Kensi and Deeks wake up together.

* * *

Kensi exhaled deeply as she opened her eyes and tried to stretch out. Something was stopping her though. She was wrapped in somebody's arms and once she was awake enough she knew exactly who's they were and where she was.

She had showed up at his doorstep last night with beers, burgers, and a movie. She must have fallen asleep on his couch without even realizing it. They had somehow managed to move during to the night to where they were both laying down on the couch with her back to his chest.

She felt movement from behind her and she knew he was awake now. "You know," he whispered as he loosened his grip around her so he could turn her around to face him. She was facing him now with her elbows bent, palms against each other, and pressed under her cheek. "This is really becoming a thing. You coming over and then we wake up like this the next morning."

She wasn't going to lie. She did enjoy waking up like this and she knows he did too. Whatever you want to call it that the both of them had was growing every day and things like this were becoming normal. It never seemed to phase them that this is what things have come to. It all just felt so normal.

"Are you complaining?" She asked.

He let out a small chuckle and brought one of his hands that were on her waist to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Not at all princess."

"Good," she said.

"Good?" he repeated her words but had a questioning look on his face.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Because I am comfortable and don't plan on moving anytime soon."

He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and kissed her forehead. "Well lucky for you, I don't plan on moving either." And he closed his eyes also.

The both of them were enjoying this much more than they were willing to admit out loud.


	7. Communication Skills

**Prompt: **Deeks comes back from an undercover assignment.

* * *

Two months. That's how long he was gone on an undercover assignment for the LAPD. The word exhausted didn't even begin to explain how he felt. All he wanted to do was take a cold shower to wash the past two months away, and sleep. He wanted to sleep like he has never slept before.

But there was something that he wanted to do more than that actually. He first wanted to see his partner. So that's where he was heading, his partners apartment at the ungodly hour of one in the morning just to wake her up so he could see her, but he didn't care.

He left for this assignment on such short notice they didn't even get to say goodbye. He felt so bad. She probably had to find out from Hetty, and he is sure she probably didn't like that. He is her partner after all. She should know these things.

He arrived to her apartment and knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. He wasn't surprised though, it was one in the morning after all. He knocked a few more times and then the door finally opened.

There stood his partner with gun in hand wearing black yoga pants, an old t-shirt, and her tied up with stray pieces falling out of the ponytail.

She set her gun down on the little table next to the door. "Deeks?" she said. She couldn't believe he was back.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm back," he said with an awkward smile.

She just stood there in shock for a moment. She didn't know if she should feel happy because he is back or mad at him because she had no idea about this assignment and spent two months without him.

"So are you going to let me in or keep your partner, that knows he has a lot explaining to do, out here?"

She opened the door wider and let him in.

They stood across from each other not saying a word for a few moments, but Deeks spoke.

"I'm sorry Kensi."

"Deeks"

I know I left on very short notice and I wanted to say goodbye to you, but Bates wouldn't let me."

"Deeks," she said again. He wasn't going to shut up so it looked like she was going to use the method he used on her months ago on him.

"I know I should have come and seen you before-"

She cut him off grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. At first Deeks was surprised and tensed up, but he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her arms dropped to his shoulders and her hands went to the nape of his neck. "Shut up, and just don't do it again." she mumbled against his lips.

"I won't do it again," he whispered. "Promise"

He brought his head back so he could look her in the eyes. "We do have awful communication skills, don't we?"

She tilted her head with a smirk on her face. "I don't mid them,"

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he leaned down and kissed her.


	8. You Owe Me

**A/N: **I wrote this for fun a while ago and posted it on tumblr, but never on here.

* * *

The two older agents had been staking out the beach for the past few hours that Saturday afternoon. Food cartons and lollipop wrapper origami were slowly starting to pile up on the dash of the car.

"G, what the hell are we still doing here? Just give me my twenty bucks. Nothing has happened the whole time we have been here." Sam said in an annoyed tone. Spying on Kensi and Deeks is far from he wants to be doing on a Saturday.

From afar the two younger agents were enjoying themselves. Deeks was out in the water and Kensi was sitting in the sand watching him with Monty next to her.

"Sam, come on. Have you not noticed how unusual they have been acting at work the past few months? Well more unusual than usual. I mean no more shoulder punches or weird nicknames. Something is up between them and I am going to find out what it is. I also just want twenty bucks."

Sam turned his head toward Callen who wasn't even paying attention to him, "What do you mean by more unusual? These two are always acting unusual. I do not know why you are letting-"

Callen stopped him mid-sentence, "Sam, shut up and turn around."

"I am not turning around. The only turning around I am doing is the turning around to get out of here and go do something else that is a lot more productive than this."

"Dammit Sam, just turn your head and look." Callen said while pointing his finger towards where Kensi and Deeks both were down on the beach.

Sam finally obliged and turned his head. Right there, right there down on the beach was a soaking wet Deeks and a Kensi with her arms wrapped around his neck. They were kissing.

"I think you owe me twenty bucks." Callen said with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh shut up."


End file.
